Spotlight
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Arthur Kirkland age 26 is a famous writer and detective with many dark secrets. Many people aka Alfred Jones, Kiku Honda, Feliks Łukasiewicz and Lovino Vargas want Arthur. Will Arthur ever be ready to step back up on stage? Pairings up to you to decide.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone 13Charlotte here with my new story please review, it encourages me to post more and convinces me people actually read my work! Thank you~

Arthur.

_The room was spinning. Everything was a blur._

_What was that smell?_

The scent was coppery but sweet, it was a scent he was used to; such a beautiful crimson red. Blood. His own of course, it covered his knife as usual. Cutting was addictive, he'd been doing it since he was 16 and he was 26 now but…

It helped him.

The pain cleared his mind and relieved his uncertainty- no one could know, no one must know. It was his own problem and he had to deal with it himself. He had to stop and he would, very soon.

His iPhone rang, a classical ringtone he recorded himself with his precious violin. He cursed, bandaging his wrists quickly and grabbing the phone. "No caller ID huh? That's odd…" he mumbled to himself before accepting the call.

"Hello Arthur Kirkland speaking" he said in a calm almost bored voice- he was mildly curious, not many people knew his number so he deduced it could only be one of five... "Artie! It's me Alfred, the boss wanted me to get you; we have a new case dude get your ass over here!" Arthur sighed, apparently Alfred had somehow gotten hold of his new number.

Well, no matter. He had already finished writing his latest book and he had already sent it to the editor's office so, he could take the case. Hmm… it felt like he had forgotten something. "Um you listening dude?" Oh right, he was talking to Alfred.

"Yes you git, I'm just finishing up some notes for a new story, that's all." He lied smoothly as he pulled on his black boots "how far are you?" Arthur asked, opening the front door. "Um I'm outside your house dude" said Alfred slightly embarrassed "how did you know where I live" he asked sharply, narrowing his eyes at the American's expensive red sports car.

"No one wanted to tell me but first I asked Natasha who told me to ask Ivan, who told me to ask Yao who said Kiku knew but Kiku was off duty and I think someone warned him that I was looking for him. So then I asked what his face- the tall one from Denmark. Oh yeah Mathias, I didn't know you two where close I know you are because he wouldn't tell me, so I asked Francis but he said he knew but he didn't want you to be pissed at him so I should ask Lukas I couldn't find him so I talked to that polish guy instead, Feliks- he's your partner isn't he? He told me your address and here I am."

Alfred was jealous, Kiku, Francis, Mathias and Lukas all knew more about Arthur than he did. Kiku an Arthur had been friends since they were kids apparently and he and Francis went to college ten uni together but he knew nothing about Feliks, Lukas or Mathias….

Looks like he had to keep an eye on Arthur- Kiku mentioned something about how Arhtur had always been popular and he knew at least four others Alfred hadn't met that wanted him but the Japanese man wouldn't say anything else.

Arthur rolled his eyes, hung up the phone and climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey Artie" said Alfred .F. Jones a blonde haired blue eyed man, aged 24 of American origin, very loud and can be quite pushy but a very open person- great. Arthur was profiling again. It was a bad habit of his, to profile a person based on body language, accent and looks. He realised Alfred was just sat there, arms resting on the wheel while he stared at him with his big blue eyes.

"Stop that" said Arthur his cheeks turning crimson "stop what" asked the American innocently. "You're staring at me" mumbled the older golden haired blonde, turning to hide his face. Alfred gently turned his head back around "why, does it make you uncomfortable?" he cooed softly and Arthur froze. "What is it Arthur, you can tell me" Alfred continued to talk to Arthur as if he was a startled animal.

"I hate it when people stare at me; it's why I quit my previous occupation" Arthur found himself replying. It made him feel better, to talk about the cause of all his problems. The man from back then. "I see so what did ya do?" coaxed Alfred as he carefully but tenderly observed Arthurs eyes. They were the colour of emeralds, the greenest Alfred had ever seen… Beautiful.

"I was in a band actually, lead guitarist but I play many instruments. A certain event occurred and I could no longer stand the mount of people that would stare at me every time we performed. So I quit, became a mystery writer- I have all the qualifications to be a detective so here I am. No more questions." Said Arthur abruptly, realising he had revealed too much. He didn't want to remember again and he had almost told Alfred everything.

"Alright let's get to work" said Alfred beaming- even though the gears where turning in his head and he really wanted to know but he had established a method of communicating, one he enjoyed actually. He can use his bedroom voice whenever he wanted to talk to the one he wants to bed. Perfect- just like Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I am giving a shout out to my reviewers.

To Guest- thanks and here is more!

To JessicaStarCrossed- you will just have to wait and see~ (which means yes XD)

To Lottabot (my new fave reviewer!)- Writing mystery fics is my speciality, I shall give you just enough information to hook you~ Oh and thanks a lot for your continued support its very much appreciated!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur listened to yet another boring meeting full of boring people. Feliks wasn't there so he hadn't anyone to rant to and Francis was once again trying his hand (and failing spectacularly) at seducing him.

It always started in the same way; a hand on his thigh. Then dirty-sweet nothings whispered into his ear but as always, Arthur shook off the hand and glared fiercely at Francis "**drop dead frog** "he hissed venomously. Honestly, the frog didn't even have to be there- he wasn't even the head of the Crime Lab.

"Alright men, today we are receiving three detectives and two are for the Homicide Task Force. Arthur, I expect you to show them the ropes. After all you are the Head of the Force." Said Chief Inspector Ludwig Beilschmidt- serious and stoic as always but that's what Arthur admired about him.

There were some sniggers from the other officers. Whispering behind his back as always; he just wished they would do it quieter oh and when he wasn't actually in the room, idiots. "Hah, I wonder how long these two will last" muttered one. "Maybe they'll end up going insane like the last one."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**BANG**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Please refrain from smearing the name of a highly decorated Detective with your filthy lies and false hearsay. Remember your place." Snapped Arthur and the room fell silent. "Now please continue Chief Inspector, I will be glad to assist the new recruits."

Even if Arthur didn't know it, he inspired loyalty and respect in the people he worked with, many admired him and the others were just jealous. Feliks was always the one to keep him from depressive thoughts and his previous partner…

No, Arthur shouldn't think about it. Especially not if he wanted to get better. "Right, ahem thank you Detective Inspector Kirkland, I want you and Detective Honda to greet the new recruits from the Italian and Spanish Bureau." Arthur nodded and left to find Kiku Honda, his childhood friend who originated from Japan.

"Kiku, Kiku, Kiku!" yelled Alfred barging into the Homicide's offices. "What seems to be the problem, Alfred-San." Asked the quiet Japanese man with amber eyes and dark hair. "Artie's looking for ya!" grinned Alfred.

Detective Kiku Honda nodded solemnly and silently slipped out of the office.

Sorry this isn't long I ran out of ideas


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Extra special thanks to Lottabot xxx for all the fabulous advice!

Rate and review~~~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Italy

"Heheh, Lovi~" Antonio purred into Lovino's ear. "Mnnn 's too early bastardo, wake me up in another hour." Grumbled the young Italian man, turning away from his Spanish lover. "but then… we wouldn't get to have any fun~" he whispered trailing his hand up his lovers body causing him to yelp.

"Insatiable bastardo" hissed Lovino with a smirk. "Ooooh Lovi you know you love me" Antonio replied capturing Lovino's lips in a passionate kiss. Lovino had always loved Antonio's sex, it was hot and left him satisfied but he still wondered "what if…"

What if, his lover let him cook?

What if his lover always remembered special dates?

What if… he could come out on top and his lover would adore HIM the way he deserves, not treat him like a porcelain doll? (Or maybe, he wanted someone who WAS doll like with porcelain skin and emerald eyes that seem to see into your soul and judge you on what's on the inside and not whether you have a nice ass… Wait, what was he thinking was it- no, not again!)

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lovino slipped out of bed to go and take a shower. The water was scalding hot, just the way he liked it. His phone buzzed and he cursed, they were going to be late if they didn't leave soon.

Crap, late on the first day; the English Bastards would tear them to pieces- he had to text Feli… Dammit- this is exactly why Antonio was so useless!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

England

"They're late." Grumbled Arthur, clicking his tongue as he scanned the airport with irritated emerald eyes. "Hai, Asa-san but I am sure they will be here soon," replied Kiku slightly amused by Arthur being so cute when he's flustered. "What did you call me Kiku?" he asked cocking his head in confusion.

Cuteness overload, brain can no longer function.

"K-kiku are you alright? Kiku?" asked Arthur peering at Kiku anxiously. "S-sorry Asa-sama I mean Arthur-kun… Uhh errm" Kiku spluttered "having another identity crisis? I have told you a million times, just Arthur is fine," said Arthur "H-hai... Arthur" mumbled Kiku, turning crimson and Arthur smiled, almost giving the Japanese man a heart attack.

In all the years they had known each other Arthur had only smiled a handful of times… Maybe, just maybe if he confessed he would see it more?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance- oh bloody hell" hissed Arthur as he was enveloped in a bear hug from a loud Spanish Casanova. "Arturo it's been so long!" beamed Antonio as Lovino stared in disbelief, what was the saying Arthur used to tell him? Oh that's right- "talk of the devil and he shall appear…"

Well, if the devils a sexy Brit in jeans that make his ass irresistible here he was…

"Fucking hell! Let me go you bloody wanker" hissed Arthur trying to throw off a laughing Antonio while Kiku watched in confusion. "I-is this normal?" he asked bewildered " Si Tony's a hugger" chirped Feliciano, starting up a conversation with Kiku while Lovino glared daggers at his boyfriend's back.

He was jealous- not of Arthur but Antonio… He couldn't help but notice they were a hot couple, the way they acted so familiarly and the adoration in their eyes- stop right there Lovino, remember YOU are dating Antonio not Arthur, sexy, sexy Arthur.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's self destructive urges were getting worse, he threw himself into the line of fire at work and cut at every chance he got. Brandon's death rendered him unable to cope any more. So here he stood, in all his noble glory in front of the bathroom sink in his home. All it took was a little cut and his pain would be gone.

Arthur winced as he dragged the metal over his skin, letting a thin line of blood flow onto the white marble of the sink.

Then again.

And again.

And again.

Arthur smiled dazedly, then moved onto his other arm to make three more cuts.

All the pain was gone but...He was dizzy.

"Shit!" he hissed, stumbling forward and collapsing against the sink. He then fell backwards onto the floor, letting the darkness pull him in.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Arthur! Oh mio Dio Arthur! Che cosa ti stai facendo idiota!" cried Lovino, rushing towards the blonde man laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The dark haired Italian fumbled with his phone, dialling 999 and begging for an ambulance. Then, he grabbed some towels and tore them into strips, making makeshift bandages for Arthur's wounds.

"Why would you do something like this?" Lovino asked pleadingly, searching the room for something that would tell him.

Then he saw the picture on the wall, three blonde's and two red head's grinning at the camera. He recognised Arthur and...

"Oh God. The victims his brother and that means..." sighed Lovino walking to the pile of mail on Arthur's coffee table.

Yup, the letter was right there- wait... Something about it was different from the usual letter...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Dear Arthur,

I am so gad we can finally meet. Your brother was a screamer and silencing him was so much fun! My brother always said I was cruel but that's not really the case. In reality, everything I've done has been building up to this moment.

I can't wait to hear you scream, in more ways than one.

Forever Yours, The Phantom Killer xxx

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


End file.
